


Sense8 AU nobody asked for

by supahnova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I dont know shit about mosf other countries so bear with me, Inspired By Sense8, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sense8 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An artist. A boxer. A soldier. A hacker. A mechanic. A thief. A heist master. A chemist. </p><p>Eight unlikely people from across the globe are suddenly tied together by inexplicable forces.</p><p>Or, the Sense8 AU nobody asked for, courtesy of yours truly.</p><p>Chapter 12: Clexa domestic fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

AUSTRALIA

Clarke Griffin was painting when she saw the woman. Outside the window of her dorm room, lying on the grass, blood staining her white dress. She blinked, and she was gone. 

SOUTH KOREA

Monty Green was in a lecture, writing code on his laptop instead of taking notes, when he saw her. She was standing in the middle of the isle, staring straight at him. He turned around to see if anyone else had noticed. When he turned back, the woman had disappeared. 

NEW YORK

Jasper Jordan was lying in the middle of an ally, blood and tears staining his face. A fresh sob welled up in his throat. Suddenly, a woman in white appeared over him. For a moment, Jasper thought he had died.

ENGLAND

Octavia Blake raised her arms triumphantly, her opponent at her feet. As the trophy for the boxing championship was handed to her, she caught a glimpse of a woman dressed in white standing unmoving in the crowd.

MEXICO

Raven Reyes was fixing her stupid boyfriend's stupid car when she saw the woman. Not that the woman was real. Just a trick of the light and the beer.

AFGHANISTAN

Lexa Woods was pretty pissed off that she was seeing hallucinations right before she was about to take ISIL down.

CANADA

Nathan Miller was in jail. His dad would pay the bail, but be disappointed with him. Can't have the chief of police's son be in jail. He wouldn't have been caught if that damn lady hadn't distracted him.

GERMANY

John Murphy just broke into a safe that was supposed to be impossible to crack. You're welcome. And he was pretty sure that the creepy lady who had seen him making his getaway was just his imagination.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is going to move a little faster than Sense8.

CALIFORNIA

Jasper could pick out his attackers all sitting together at one table, rowdily laughing and eating their food. That one held his arms above his head, bruising his wrists. That one punched him in the stomach when he struggled. That one kicked him to the ground once they were done. And that one- 

Suddenly, Jasper felt sick.

He left. He thought he had been ready to leave his dorm room, to do anything but stare at the ceiling for hours on end, but he wasn't. Thank god he had a dorm to himself; or, more accurately, thank the scholarship he had a dorm to himself. He didn't want to ever see another human, ever again. Any time someone touched his arm, he flinched away. Any time someone raised their voice at him, he instinctively raised his hands to protect his face. He was better off like this, alone. 

"Holy shit, what are you doing here?"  
Jasper fell out of his chair, yelping in surprise. A boy with black hair in a button down shirt stood over him, looking confused and angry.  
"You can't be in here! Get out!"  
"What are you talking about? This is my dorm room!" Jasper scrambled back, eyes sweeping the room for a weapon, any weapon. The boy with the black hair opened his mouth, and then disappeared. Jasper fainted.

SOUTH KOREA

"Monty! Who was that?"  
Monty swallowed, turning back to his computer. "No one."  
The boy with the messy brown hair was gone.  
"No one," Monty repeated, drumming his fingers anxiously on the desk as the files transferred from the school's master computer to his USB. "I got this."

CANADA

"Sup."  
Miller glanced up to see a boy with stringy hair and a bored expression in the cell across from him. Well, technically not cell. Just temporary holding at the police facility.  
"What are you in for?" The boy said lazily.  
Miller shrugged. "Theft. You?"  
"Nothing they can prove." The boy cracked a smile. "I'm Murphy."  
"Miller."  
"So, you going to jail, Miller?"  
"Nah, my dad's chief of police, he'll bail me out."  
Murphy raised an eyebrow. "Chief of Police is Jaha, and I've met his son. Wells. He's a dick."  
Miller snorted. "Yeah, I don't know where you think you are, but my dad's definitely chief of police here."  
"Whatever, dude."  
A guard suddenly walked into the holding area. "Miller, you're free to go. For now."  
"Always a pleasure, Cage."  
"That's Officer Cage to you."  
Miller was escorted (rather roughly) out.  
"Hey, what'd the other guy do?"  
Cage looked at him strangely. "What other guy?"  
"You know. Murphy."  
Cage shook his head. "Stop playing games, Miller. I think I would have noticed if someone else was in there."

AUSTRALIA

Clarke loved walking in the early morning. The air was crisp and fresh. Helped her think. She sat down on a park bench and grabbed her sketch pad, flipping it open. Lately, she had been having weird dreams- dreams about places she's never been to, and visions of people she had never met. She flipped past her latest sketch- two boys facing each other, in adjacent jail cells. Before that, there was a girl in a boxing ring, triumphantly raising a fist. More- a girl leaning over the insides of a car, a boy bleeding out on the streets, a figure silhouetted by the bright light of a computer. And most recently, a girl aiming a gun at an unseen enemy. Clarke carefully outlined the sweep of the girl's jaw.  
"What are you doing?" A flat voice asked her. Clarke smiled, not looking up.  
"Drawing."  
"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice repeated, a little louder.  
Clarke looked up.  
"I think I can sit on a bench if I-" Clarke's mouth fell open.

It was the girl from her drawing.  
"Get out of here," the girl was saying, grabbing Clarke's arm.  
"You need to get out of here!"  
Suddenly, an explosion blew them both off their feet. 

When Clarke opened her eyes, it was still a peaceful Saturday morning. Her pencils were strewn across the walking path, and her sketchbook flung onto the grass. The girl was gone.


	3. More First Meetings and Oh Joy Look Who I Broke (Oops) (I am Very Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Monty is the best Monty.
> 
> Tried to make this chapter a little longer and more detailed than the last one- let me know what you think! I live for comments <3

ENGLAND

"Bellamy, stop it!" Octavia giggled, jumping to grab her trophy from her brother, who was holding it high above her head.  
"Or what? You'll punch me?" He teased. Octavia raised an eyebrow.  
"I could."  
"You wouldn't," Bellamy said, mock-offended. "I taught you everything you know."  
"Um, I think you mean Lincoln taught me everything I know," Octavia laughed, finally swiping the trophy back.  
"So, what's next? You've mastered wrestling, boxing, fencing, archery..."  
"I think I'm gonna stick with boxing. Try to make the Olympic team again?"  
The only reason she didn't make it last year, Bellamy always insisted, was because of an unfortunate foot injury a few months prior to try-outs.  
"And then maybe you can move out of my apartment!" Bellamy joked.  
Octavia touched his arm, suddenly serious. "Bel, I really am grateful. For you letting me stay."  
"Hey, I was just kidding. Blakes gotta stick together, right?"  
Octavia smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother.  
"I'm gonna go on a run."  
"You literally just won a boxing tournament, Octavia, can't we just get pizza?"  
"If it gets too dark out, you won't let me go," Octavia pointed out. "You'd better order that pizza, though- and don't eat all of it before I get back!"  
Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, sis."  
Octavia grinned. She began to jog, ducking under a fence to get to her secret place- a little corner of woods hidden in the middle of a town. Sure, it might have been trespassing, but she didn't think anyone actually cared about the property, let alone who was on it. It was nice. There were some old stone ruins and a small stream, and there were several beaten trails, many which Octavia had made herself. Suddenly, a girl with blond hair fell in step beside her.  
"Hey!" The girl with the blond hair said, panting a little.  
Octavia looked up. "Oh- I'm sorry, is this private property?" She faked a smile. A well-rehearsed routine.  
The girl laughed. "No, of course not!"  
Huh. The girl must just be a clueless tourist, going my her accent.  
"Have I met you before?" The girl continued. "You look like someone I've seen."  
Octavia shrugged. "I don't know, you might have seen me around somewhere. I get out a lot."  
"I get out very little," the girl replied. "I'm Clarke."  
"Octavia. Are you from Australia? I couldn't help but notice the accent."  
Clarke looked slightly confused. "Yeah, I'm from here."  
"Here?" Octavia slowed to a stop. She blinked, and suddenly it was morning. No, not morning, but definitely not dusk. And it was warmer. Greener. The trees and dirt were gone, replaced by a stone path and carefully tended lawns.  
"Whoa!" Clarke grabbed Octavia's arm, steadying her. "Are you ok?"  
Octavia's mouth fell open as she took in her surroundings. "Yeah...you said...you were from Australia?"

MEXICO

Raven Reyes was going to do it. She was going to dump her lousy, cheating, son-of-a-bitch boyfriend. 

Just, maybe not today. 

Today she was going to the zocalo. Alone. It always cleared her head, even though it was always filled with chatter and music and noise. She loved it. In the daytime, the zocalo would be filled with couples and children and vendors and musicians. As night fell, the zocalo would remain full of the same excitement, and then the vendors would start bringing out their light-up toys and the fountains would glow in different colored lights and everything would be bright and beautiful and happy. Watching the other people made her forget about her own crappy life. 

"Oh my god, I am so high right now," someone groaned next to her. Raven turned to see a boy with jet black hair sitting next to her on the bench, staring up at the glowing lights with wonder. She chuckled.  
"I wouldn't mind getting a little drunk myself tonight," she muttered.  
"Oh. Hi. Are you real?"  
"Well, that's a loaded question."  
The boy snorted. Raven smiled back at him. "I'm Raven."  
"Monty. Monty Green."  
"So, what brings you to Mexico? I mean, it doesn't seem like you're from here."  
Monty blinked. "I'm in Mexico? Cool. Always wanted to go to Mexico."  
"How long have you been here?" Raven tried again.  
"Like, three minutes."  
Raven rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean in the Zocalo, I meant in Mexico."  
"Zocalo. That's a cool word. I haven't heard that word before. And I know, like, so many words."  
Monty sighed, tilting his head so that it hit the top of the bench's metal back.  
"I am so damn smart."  
Raven suppressed a laugh. "Dude, how high are you right now?"  
"I'm so high I almost don't care that I'm in the middle of a place I've never been to before talking to a complete stranger who could he trying to murder me for all I know," Monty rambled.  
Raven rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Green."  
"What happened to your leg?"  
"What do you mean?" Raven said sharply.  
"Prosthetic, right? I can tell by the way you move and sit and stuff."  
Raven raised an eyebrow. Despite the lackluster explanation, those were some damn good observational skills.  
"Uh, yeah. I don't like to talk about it."  
"Well, I don't usually like to talk to other people, like, ever, so it's cool."  
"Gee, thanks. I feel honored."  
"You should," muttered Monty.  
A mariachi band began playing, one of the singers serenading a laughing young woman. Raven snorted, watching the young performer's attempts to woo the woman. She turned to comment on the debacle to Monty, but he had already disappeared into the crowd. 

GERMANY

Well, shit. Murphy had gotten caught. Well, when he said caught. It wasn't like they had any real evidence. They were going to have to let him go, again. Couldn't detain him based on a suspicion. Murphy sighed. It was going to be a lot harder to sell the stuff he had found in that safe now that the cops were watching his ass. 

They did let him go, eventually.  
"See you soon," Murphy said, blowing a kiss to one of the guards.  
"Tell Jaha I said hello."  
"Mmm-hmm," one of the guards grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
Emori was waiting for him. "Murphy, you really need to stop doing this."  
"Ha, ha. You're the one who helped me crack the safe, you hypocrite."  
"I meant getting caught," Emori hissed, elbowing him.  
"Oh goodness gracious, I am so gosh darn sorry for the inconvenience that must have caused you."  
Emori smirked. "You're the one who decided to get all loud-mouthed at the pub."  
"Well..." Murphy couldn't argue with that. "Well, you should have stopped me."  
"I hate you, John Murphy."  
"I hate me, too."  
Emori rolled her eyes. "Well, I just came to the station to see if you were safe. I'm going back to my dorm now, and you can go back to your apartment. Quietly."  
"Emori, Emori, Emori, once again, why the hell do you bother with school?"  
"Murphy, Murphy, Murphy, it's because some of us can't be professional criminals for the rest of our lives."  
"Ouch."  
"Oh, go cry about it at home." Emori laughed, waving over a taxi. "See you."  
"Until we meet again." Murphy gave her a mock salute.  
He decided to walk back- it wasn't like he had the money for a cab. And his apartment wasn't that far from the police station, which tended to be both more convenient and inconvenient than he'd prefer to admit.  
Usually, however, there wasn't a bleeding body halfway between said destinations.  
"What the hell? Are you okay?" Murphy ran up to the figure slumped on the ground. It was a boy, about his age.  
"Hey-" Murphy grabbed the boy's shoulder, and suddenly a knobby fist connected with his arm.  
"Get away from me!" The boy's voice was shaky and hoarse.  
"Okay! Okay. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Well. That was a sentence Murphy thought he would never say.  
"Please don't touch me," the boy whispered. Murphy would have made some very sarcastic comments at that if the situation wasn't so dire.  
"I have to help you stand up so I can take you somewhere to get you some help," he said in a careful, controlled voice. Honestly, this was just going to be frustrating. But he couldn't leave the kid to bleed out on the streets.  
"N-not the hospital. I can't go there, it'll make everything worse-"  
"Fine. My apartment is like two feet away, can we go with that?"  
"Okay," the boy whispered. Murphy awkwardly grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up without hurting him. The boy was shaking like a leaf. For the first time, Murphy noticed that his pants had been pushed down around his knees.  
"Oh my god." Murphy swallowed, quickly helping the boy tug is jeans back up around his waist.  
"Thanks," the boy muttered, flushing and avoiding Murphy's eyes.  
"What's your name?"  
The boy didn't answer.  
"I'm Murphy," Murphy offered.  
"Jasper Jordan," the boy finally said.

When they got back to Murphy's apartment, Murphy managed some basic first aid before helping Jasper lie down in his bed.  
"Thanks for taking me back to my dorm room," Jasper muttered, hugging a pillow to his chest and curling around it.  
"Wait, what?"


	4. Living Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty discovers what's going on (although believing it may be another matter), Lexa continues to live in denial, and Jasper has a Viva La Pluto poster. 
> 
> (Also, NOTE THE RESEARCH I DID ON SOLDIERS CONDITIONS IN AFGHANISTAN. IT MAY NOT BE EVEN CLOSE TO REALISTIC OR PERFECT BUT IM TRYING MY BEST.) 
> 
> I live for comments <3

SOUTH KOREA

It was the third time Monty had seen the strange woman. Her hair was an unusual color, light brown with blondish streaks. Her hair was also thick and tangled, as opposed to the sleek black hair of most of the girls in South Korea She had high cheekbones that looked like they could cut steel and equally sharp looking eyes that stared right at him. But she would always disappear into the crowd before Monty could get a better look at her.  
This time, though, he had turned around a corner and practically collided with her.  
"Monty."  
"Uh...yes?"  
"You need to come with me."  
Monty took a step back. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it."  
Smooth.  
The woman frowned at him. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
Well, shit.  
Monty laughed nervously, hugging his computer bag to his chest. Then, like any hacker-slash-drug dealer with any sense, he turned around and sprinted away. He pushed his way through the crowded street, almost tripping over his own feet, dodging pedestrians and ducking past food carts. He looked over his shoulder for a split second and ran straight into someone. Monty fell to the ground, scraping his hand against the concrete. The woman stood over him, looking bored.  
"Fine. The hard way."  
She grabbed his wrist, and suddenly Monty wasn't on a crowded city street.  
"What the hell?!"  
He was in the middle of a grassy field. The air was cold, and he could see snow-dusted mountains looming in the distance. The woman still stood over him, holding his arm, the same position she had been in before.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
The woman pulled Monty up rather forcefully, sending him stumbling forward a little.  
"My name is Anya. I'm in Tibet right now, near the Himalayan Mountains. You're in South Korea, on an inner city street."  
Monty wildly turned from side to side. "Is this some sort of trick?"  
"You've already traveled before, to Mexico, I believe. You met the Reyes girl."  
"That...that was just a hallucination," murmured Monty. He shook his head violently, as if trying to wake from a dream. "I'd like to go back home now, please. You can keep me out of...whatever the hell this is."  
Anya looked like she was trying very hard not to punch Monty in the face. When she spoke, she spoke in a very controlled, careful tone.  
"Monty, you are no longer just you. You have been chosen. You now have eight other selves, scattered around the world- your cluster. You have seen some of them already. You know what I'm saying is true."  
"No, I don't!"  
"You have to listen to me. You know what I'm saying is true."  
"Okay," Monty said, his breathing fast and panicked. "Let's say I believe you. For the sake of argument. How do you know this stuff?"  
Anya nodded, looking slightly less annoyed. "I created your cluster. I am also part of a similar group- but there are only five of us, compared to your eight. And we are being hunted."  
"Cluster- what do you mean by cluster? Is that why...why I've been seeing and hearing things? Feeling things?" Monty subconsciously rubbed his chest, remembering the day he was sure someone was kicking him repeatedly in the ribs, even though he was alone in his dorm.  
"Yes. Your cluster- it shares a sort of psychological connection. You can visit each other. Share skills, languages. Feelings."  
Monty pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you telling me all of this?"  
"Because you need to know."  
"It's a lot to take in. Why...why me? Why not one of the others?"  
Anya paused. "I have been keeping an eye on all of you. Many in your cluster...they are unstable. In bad places in their lives. And some would not believe me as quickly as you."  
"I don't believe you. Not yet," Monty said quickly.  
"Monty, you have to find the others. I will be found soon, and I will no longer be able to help you. You must-" Anya's head suddenly turned to the side, as if she had heard a noise.  
"It's too late. Monty, you have to listen to me-"  
Suddenly, Monty was back in the middle of the city street. Alone. 

He had to find the others. He had to see if it was true.

But if Anya thought he was the most stable of them- him, the druggie, the hacker- what the hell were the other people in his cluster doing?

AFGHANISTAN

Lexa had a total of three personal possessions. The first was a pocket knife that her mother had given to her when she was seven. The second was her phone. The third was Costia's favorite leather jacket. 

It had been a year since Costia's death. Lexa remembered the heating hadn't been working that Winter. It was working now, though. It was worse in the summer, she supposed, as the cheap ACs were crap. At least in the winter you could pile on more blankets. Lexa was still staying in the same standard issue alaskan tent, with the same nine other people. It wasn't fair that Costia had died, and they all had lived. It didn't make sense. Best not to try to make sense of it, Lexa was often told.

Lexa grabbed a sandwich out of her A-ration package. She still had a small plastic container of cereal and a plastic wrapped pair of saltine crackers, the type you get on airplanes with equally dry and oversalted meals. She walked over to where her fellow soldiers were eating, outside the tent. Indra nodded to her in greeting.  
"You got a spare water?" Lexa asked.  
"Yeah." Indra tossed her a half full bottle of water.  
"Thank you."  
Lexa took a swig of the water and then threw it back to Indra.  
"You sitting out here or what?" Indra said it in a throwaway tone, but watched Lexa carefully.  
"Yeah." Lexa sat down next to Indra. Suddenly, as if a screen was flickering before her eyes, she was sitting across from a laughing boy with freckles and curly hair. The vision was gone in a second. Lexa ignored it. Just like she had ignored the latina girl who had stared at her strangely before vanishing and the blonde girl with the sketchbook sitting in the war-torn ruins of a mosque. Just like she had ignored them all.

Just visions. 

Just like the visions of Costia.

GERMANY

"What do you mean, your dorm?" Murphy demanded, grabbing Jasper's arm.

And suddenly he wasn't in his spotless apartment, with its stainless steel stools and marble countertops. He was in a tiny dorm room with one unmade bed and one desk covered in papers and books. The walls were covered in posters from various sci-fi shows and movies; Doctor Who, Star Trek, Star Wars, the works. There was a particularly vibrant poster, obviously handmade, that simply said "VIVA LA PLUTO FUCK YOU" in a messy scrawl, with a rather badly drawn grey sphere at the bottom. There were glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on the ceiling. Despite all of the decor, the room seemed unlived in. Old mugs teetered on the edge of the desk, and clothes were strewn across the floor. There was a fine layer of dust on the bedside table, and the trashcan was overflowing. It reminded Murphy of what his house had looked like, after his dad had died and his mom had turned to drink. Suddenly, Murphy noticed Jasper desperately trying to tug his arm away, a terrified look on his face.  
"Sorry-" Murphy let go, and he was back in his apartment, and Jasper was gone.  
"What the fuck," Murphy whispered.


	5. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what the best use of psychic connections would be.

MEXICO

"No, Finn, I don't really want to go out tonight."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know, I've just been having these really bad headaches recently. Weird shit's been happening."  
"Why are you avoiding me? I'm your boyfriend, you owe it to me-"  
"I owe you?"  
"Raven-"  
"What do I owe you, Finn? Huh? You think just because you saved my ass from being arrested one time you own me?"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Yeah, right. I know what you meant."  
Raven angrily shut off her phone, throwing it across the room.  
"Sounds like a dick," Raven heard someone say. She whirled around to see a girl with long brown hair wearing pajama pants and a sports bra lying on her couch, eating chocolate icecream straight out of the carton.  
"What the hell are you doing? Get out!"  
"Chill! I'm not really here. I'm in England."  
"Uh huh. And I'm really on a spaceship right now heading to Mars."  
The girl blinked. "Oh, you don't know yet?"  
"Know what? That you're insane?"  
The girl sat up, placing her carton of icecream to the side.   
"Grab my hand."  
"What?"  
"Just do it!" The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed Raven's hand.   
"See?"  
Raven was standing in the middle of a weight room, empty aside from her, Octavia, and a man sitting next to Octavia. Her jaw dropped.  
"Is she here?" The man asked the girl.  
"Yeah, Lincoln. Her name's Raven."  
"Wait." Raven put her hands on her forehead.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
The girl smiled at her in a would-be reassuring manner. "It's fine! Everything's fine! It's great to meet you, I'm Octavia and this is my boyfriend, Lincoln."  
Octavia sounded like she was introducing herself at a circle-of-friends type meeting.  
"Look. I don't know what's going on, but I just want to go back to my apartment and my life now."  
"I'm just trying to help you-"  
"Yeah? Well stop trying."  
"Raven," Lincoln interrupted, staring in her general direction.  
"I know about what you're experiencing. I've extensively studied an underground theory of evolution connected to such experiences, and I believe I can help explain to you what is happening."  
"Okay. Okay, fine." Raven paused.  
"He can't hear me, can he?"  
Octavia shook her head. "No, he can't."  
Lincoln gave Octavia a questioning look. She nodded at him to continue.  
"As far as the theory goes, you have undergone a genetic mutation allowing you to make emotional and physical connection to other individuals around the world. We believe your psycellium has activated, a sort of psychic nervous system, giving you this connection to others. There are several theories as to what activates this link, but we don't know for sure. There is very little information on the theory, due to its lack to scientific credibility and a lack of evidence."  
"But you have your evidence right here," Octavia added in, smiling at Lincoln.  
"You just believe this?" Raven asked Octavia incredulously. "It could all me a trick or...or a hallucination."  
Octavia shook her head. "I used to have nightmares all the time as a kid. I can tell when something is real."  
"Okay. Okay, let's say I believe you. How many others are there?"  
"We...don't really know," Octavia admitted. "I don't know how to control this, or how to visit people. It just happens randomly, most of the time. I think I saw a girl named Clarke from Australia once, but that was before I knew what was going on. Then I met Miller. We called each other on the phone once we figured out we were both in totally different countries. Raven, he was real! He picked up the phone in Canada, but he was sitting right next to me!"   
"I think I've met someone, too."  
"Yeah?"  
"A guy at the Zocalo. Monty. He might have just been high- I mean, he was definitely high- but he said he had never been in Mexico, like, ever, before that moment."  
"Wow."  
"Not that I actually buy this," Raven said sharply. "I'm going to do a hella ton of research on this, if I can figure out how to get back home."  
As soon as she said home, Raven's surroundings changed. She was alone again. Home.

Raven grabbed her laptop and opened Google. 

"Psy...cell...i... um. Psycellium."

CANADA

Miller woke up at 3 am to his phone blasting "Smooth Criminal." He groaned, leaning over to pick up.   
"Octavia?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
"Oh, shit, is it night time for you right now?"  
"Yeah, it kind of is."  
"Sorry. I had too call you. I met another one! Just a minute ago! Her name's Raven and she's from Mexico and she's a mechanic and I think she believes me about the thing Lincoln was telling me about-"  
"Whoa, slow down. I'm practically brain dead right now."  
Octavia sighed. "I met another one. Raven," she said slowly.  
"Uh huh. And your brother..."  
"Still haven't told him. I told you, Bel doesn't really buy this sort of stuff."  
"Mm hmm. So, now there's...four of us?"  
"Five, maybe, Raven says."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Some person named Monty. Might of just been some random high stranger though, apparently."  
"Great. I'm going to go to sleep now."  
"Sweet dreams."  
Miller shut off his phone, but it was too late. He was already wide awake. He sighed. Now that he was awake, he supposed, he might as well try do the psychoselliuminism (or whatever it was) thing. He sat up, breathing deeply, and closed his eyes.  
"Monty. Monty who apparently gets high on a regular basis. Monty whatever your last name is. This is really weird," Miller muttered to himself.  
"Yes?"  
Miller still almost fell out of his bed, even though he had been the one trying to contact the guy. A boy sat cross-legged on his bed, wearing a button down shirt and jeans, looking at him expectantly.  
"Whoa. I didn't think that would work."  
"'Monty who apparently gets high on a regular basis.' Good to see my reputation precedes me."  
"You're not going to try and murder me? That's a change."  
"Tell me about it. Nah, I got dragged into the Himalayans by a very aggressive woman the other day so I'm pretty on board with this whole thing now."  
"Himalayans? That's new."  
"Yeah, but she's not part of the cluster."  
"Cluster?"  
"Oh. Right. Um, want to teach me how you do that whole contacting other people thing? I sort of met the person who caused all of this."

CALIFORNIA

Jasper was fairly sure he had been hallucinating when the boy- Murphy- had helped him back to his dorm room. Then, Murphy showed up the next day, not saying much but just hanging around. For some reason, Jasper felt safe around Murphy, even though, to be honest, Murphy was quite intimidating looking, with a scar cutting across his cheek and pale, calculating eyes. Jasper mainly just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, while Murphy spun in circles on his wheeled desk chair.  
"Hey, Jasper?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are we, right now?"  
"California."  
"Right. Because I'm in Germany."  
"Nice."  
"Seriously."  
"Okay."  
Jasper kept staring at the ceiling, and Murphy kept spinning the chair, first one way, then the other.  
"Hey, Murphy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you take me to Germany, too?"  
"I dunno, I guess."  
Jasper sat up suddenly. "Let's go."  
Murphy snorted. "Dude, are you okay? You're just going to believe me, just like that?"  
Jasper had a bit of a wild look in his eyes. "Why not? If this is all just in my head, I might as well make the most of it."  
Murphy paused. "Fair point."  
"Why are you here, then? Why do you believe I'm real, if you're really in Germany?" Jasper stumbled over his words, trying to make sense of his thoughts.  
Murphy shrugged. "I'm bored. And I'm very confident about my sanity, personally."  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay, let's go to Germany."  
"Shit, let's do it."  
"Is there, like, any amusement parks in Germany?"  
Murphy rolled his eyes. "Yes, we do have those."  
"Cool, let's go."  
Murphy slowly smiled. "You know, as it happens, I recently came into some money, so I'm game."

GERMANY

When Murphy was younger, he always used to go the right way at the roller skating rink. Everyone else went the wrong way, and he was the sole protector of the Correct Skating Direction. Because Murphy never saw himself as wrong- the world was wrong, not him. When Murphy realized he liked boys, not girls, he never felt like anything was wrong with him, either. Boys were hot. Murphy was normal and it was everyone else that was strange. So he figured this weird connection he had wasn't something wrong, either. Murphy felt fine. There was some explanation for the whole thing that he just didn't know yet, so he was just going to go with it. Anyways, he felt like he needed to protect Jasper now. Like he had a responsibility to help him, the two of them against the world. The same way he felt about Emori. 

So hells yeah, he bought that amusement park ticket. 

For the first time since Murphy had met him, Jasper really, actually smiled. He looked like an overexcited puppy, goofy and uncoordinated. Completely different from the person Murphy had seen in the California dorm room. Jasper dragged Murphy from ride to ride (it was a little difficult explaining why Murphy wanted two seats to himself instead of one, but he was intimidating enough to work it.), his eyes bright and full of excitement and life. Murphy bought a giant cloud of cotton candy, letting Jasper take a bite.   
"Can you taste it?" Murphy asked, curious.  
"Yeah, sort of. It's like a ghost. A food ghost."  
"Dude, I want to try a food ghost. You're taking me out for dinner at some point."  
"This is so freaking cool. I'm in Germany, at an amusement park. And I'm not even on any drugs right now."  
"I feel like we should be more concerned about this whole thing."   
There was a pause, and then both of them burst out laughing.  
"We really should be," Jasper admitted, grinning.  
"But where's the fun in that? Anyways, I want ghost food. Tomorrow."  
Jasper shrugged. "It's a date."


	6. "Help?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I will be updating, but school is a busy time... This chapter featuring Jasper "I was great at chemistry" Jordan, Miller and Monty being sort of friends (well...) And Clexa dorks.

MEXICO

"Fuck this. Fuck this. Oh my god."  
Raven was in an empty elevator, desperately trying to cram five different chapters of chemistry into her head before her final. Suddenly, out of pure, crazy desperation, an idea sprung into her head. 

"Are any of you guys...good at chemistry?" She muttered, wincing at her own words. Octavia had visited her a few more times, but Raven still didn't know quite what to believe. She was logical, and this defied her particular brand of logic. Not to mention she was stubborn as hell, too.

Nothing was happening.

Raven sighed, glancing back at her text. She really was desperate. She closed her eyes, trying to reach out to Octavia or tothe guy from the Zocalo or anyone.   
"Does anyone know anything about chemistry?"  
"Hmm? Someone's in a little trouble, I take it?" Raven opened her eyes, and a boy with stringy hair and pale eyes was leaning against the elevator wall, smirking at her.  
"Okay, you're... Are you really here?" Raven groaned inwardly at how stupid she sounded.  
"Technically, I'm at a lovely little cafe in San Francisco. Well, actually, technically, I'm sitting alone in my apartment in Germany. So."  
Raven groaned. "You know what? I don't care. Can you do chemistry or not?"  
"Nah, I can't do chemistry for shit." The boy cracked a grin. "Name's Murphy, by the way."  
"You can't help me! Get me- someone else!" Raven waved him away, desperately beginning to flip through her text again.  
"Jeez. Jasper, can you believe this?"  
Raven looked up. "And now there are two of you."  
"Uh, hi." The boy was wearing a ridiculous pair of ski goggles on top of his messy brown hair.  
"She's about to fail her chemistry exam," explained Murphy.  
"No I'm not!"  
Jasper grinned widely. "You're in luck, my friend."  
He leaned closer to Raven. "I was great at chemistry."  
Raven smiled grudgingly, rolling her eyes. "Okay, goggle boy, how do we do this?"  
"Easy. You switch over to the cafe, Jasper goes to take the exam," Murphy said with a shrug.   
Jasper winced. "Not all of us are as good at this thing as you, Murphy. I mean, you're existing within three levels of reality right now! I don't know if I can just..."  
"Come on, 'goggle boy,'" Murphy said, smirking. "It's easy."  
Jasper absentmindedly played with the edge of his shirt. "But...I'll be leaving my body. What if...something happens?"   
"You'll know. And hey, I'll keep you safe, 'kay? And I think Raven here has very capable hands."  
Raven had to admit, it sounded pretty good. Skip out on an exam in favor of pastries in California. She bit her lip, thinking. She sighed.  
"Okay, fine. But-" she jabbed at Jasper's chest.  
"You'd better ace this or I'll hunt you down with knives."  
"She's joking," Murphy said quickly, a flash of worry crossing his face before he reverted to entitled disinterest.   
"Yeah, I know," muttered Jasper, rubbing at a spot on his chest. He blinked, shaking his head slightly as though to clear it.  
"Don't worry, Raven from wherever this is, I'm a pro at chemistry."

CANADA

Miller was very much not happy with the situation he was in right now- that is, trapped in a giant metal vault with bright red lights flashing and sirens going off so loudly he swore his ears were bleeding.   
"Monty!" He yelled. "Uh, kind of need to get the hell out of here?"  
It was almost funny, how fast Monty showed up. His hair was disheveled and he was still in pajamas, but he was here. Monty blinked sleepily. "Wha-"  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. Help, please? Now?"  
Monty's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. "Uh, Miller, you seem to be trapped in a high-security private vault. Not that this is any of my business, but this is definitely my business and WHAT THE FUCK?"  
Miller rolled his eyes. "Why don't we try that again, stop at "it's none of my business," and move onto getting Nathan Miller safely home to his cat and his duck-patterned pajamas?"  
Monty huffed, pushing Miller aside and walking over to the vault door, muttering under his breath. He wrenched open a segment of the door's paneling and pulled at the wiring, snapping a red wire here and reconnecting a green wire with a black one. With a crack and a few sparks, the door slid open. Monty turned to Miller, an exasperated expression on his face.  
"After you."   
Miller was pretty sure he heard Monty add under his breath "You fucking idiot," but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth or whatever saying applied here. He smiled winningly at Monty and walked out the vault door, hands in his pockets, curling around the some hundred thousand dollars in diamonds he held there. "Thankyouverymuch, Mr. Green."  
Monty just shook his head.  
"You know what? I am too tired for this. I'm not going to ask. I'm just not even going to ask."  
"I'll send you a thank you card," Miller called as he sauntered away.  
"Please don't."

AUSTRALIA

Clarke was on her morning run again. No one else was out yet- she was a morning person, and the slightly chilly air didn't bother her. It was cold enough for there to be frost sparkling on every surface, illuminated by the fingers of early morning sunlight. It was beautiful. Paintable. Too bad Clarke had to do a portrait sketch for her next project. Class requirements would be the death of art. 

Distracted by the call of a particularly fierce bird, Clarke ran straight into someone and was knocked off her feet onto the concrete.  
"Ow!" She had skinned her elbow on the concrete. Clarke winced, getting up slowly. When she saw who she had ran into, she laughed a little uncomfortably.  
"We have to stop meeting like this," she joked, offering a hand to the girl wearing sweats and a camo jacket.  
The girl only narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"What do you mean? I haven't seen you before in my life."  
She sounded almost hostile. Clarke's smile faltered.  
"Oh- I think I ran into you before, and something knocked us both over. It was kind of weird."  
"Yeah. Weird." Echoed the girl stiffly. "I must be going."   
"Wait!" Clarke practically had to jog to keep up with the girl. "What's your name?"  
"Lexa," the girl said shortly.  
"I'm Clarke. It's nice to meet you."  
Lexa didn't take Clarke's offered hand. Clarke frowned a little.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice."  
Lexa seemed a little thrown off by this, struggling to find something to say.  
"I'm- just busy right now, I'm sorry."  
Clarke shrugged. "Looks to me like you're just taking a walk in the park, what's the big deal."  
Lexa sighed. "I'm not really here. You're not really real. When I get stressed, I go into this space in my mind. Pretty parks. Nice cafes. And I meet pretty girls and do normal things. And it's all just some stupid dream, some stupid weakness. So please go away now."  
Clarke's smile faded. "Oh...kay then. So I'm not real."  
"You're not real."  
Clarke's eyes widened. "Shit. I think you might have a concussion. I'm an intern at the local hospital in my spare time, you have to let me get you over there stat."  
"What- No! You're just a stupid hallucination-"  
"At least I'm pretty though, huh," Clarke shot back, smirking.  
There was just a shadow of a smile on Lexa's face.  
Clarke continued. "So...if I'm not real, then there would be no harm in getting a coffee with me, right?"  
Lexa worried her lip. "I suppose not."


	7. Lexa & Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Octavia Blake, "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" Sorry for the long wait and thank you for being so patient with me. For my return from hiatus, I give you Clexa. PLEASE comment and tell me what you think, this is the first long romantic Clexa scene I've done. 
> 
> PS- the song mentioned can be found here https://youtu.be/GaTuJEFPxDs

AUSTRAILIA

"Coffee, huh?"  
"Hey, I can't help that the only time you're apparently free is the middle of the night!" Clarke laughed brightly, grabbing Lexa's arm and dragging her across the street towards the local nightclub.  
"You're not quite dressed for it, but I'm not complaining. I mean, I don't think anyone can see you but me."  
"Aren't you worried that people will think you're... crazy?"  
"Nah, just drunk. How do I look?"  
Lexa looked the blonde girl up and down. Clarke was wearing a tight black dress and her hair cascaded across her shoulders in golden waves. Lexa cleared her throat.  
"Uh...you look good. Clarke."  
Clarke laughed and pulled Lexa into the club. She laughed a lot. Lexa wondered if Clarke had ever even seen pain or death. Everything about her was so bright and hopeful. In Lexa's experience, bright, hopeful girls and broody soldiers never worked out well. 

Then, Lexa looked up, and she stopped worrying. 

She was in a nightclub. A nightclub. It had been years since she had gone to a nightclub. Years since she had gone anywhere like this, with bright lights and people just smiling , laughing, dancing. And yet, here she was. In a nightclub with a pretty- no, a gorgeous girl. A hallucination, Lexa reminded herself sternly. 

A hallucination that Lexa was half in love with.

Clarke's head was bobbing to the music energetically. "Lexa, dance with me! Come on!"  
Lexa smiled, letting Clarke pull her onto the dance floor. Clarke was a beautiful dancer. Lexa could barely do anything but stare. And for the first time in months, she felt happy.

-

"This is the first time I've seen you smile," Clarke slurred. It was 3:30 in the morning, and the nightclub was closing up.  
"I like your smile," Clarke continued, as Lexa helped her walk out onto the street.  
"I don't want to go back," Lexa said honestly. The sky was tinged with the first rays of the rising sun- just a hint of light to come.  
"You dont have to," Clarke said. "You can stay here forever. Well, not forever. Maybe just an hour more. I know a place."  
"Okay."  
Clarke sighed in contentment, leaning her head on Lexa's shoulder. It was so peaceful, walking the streets of the near-silent city. Clarke led Lexa to a small restaurant, a 50s-themed diner. Lexa raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
"Really?"  
"You'll love it. And, it's open twenty four hours a day. And the chips are really good."  
Lexa's eyebrows crinkled. "Chips?"  
"Uh, fries. French fries?"  
Lexa's eyes widened slightly, her mouth watering. "I haven't had fries in ages."  
Clarke shrugged. "I dont know how the food thing works with this, but hey, you can at least watch me eat them, right?"  
"That actually sounds pretty amazing."  
Clarke opened the door of the diner for Lexa. Lexa supposed if anyone could see her, she and Clarke would have made quite a pair- Clarke in her tight black dress and Lexa in her olive green tank top and black cargo pants, a dog tag hanging from a chain around her neck. Clarke slid into the red leather seat of a booth, Lexa taking the other side. The restaurant really had the 50s theme down, from the black and white checkered floor to the Jukebox in the corner to the waitresses with bright pink lipstick and cotton blue dresses. The walls were covered in vintage movie posters and signed records from old singers. A waitress with mousy hair came up to their table.  
"What'll it be, sugar?" She asked Clarke. Lexa checked the woman's badge. It read "Harper".  
"One chocolate milk shake and an order of chips, thanks," Clarke replied, flashing Harper a smile.  
"Coming right up."  
The waitress left. Lexa noticed one other girl in the diner, sitting in the corner, wearing a black leather jacket and sporting two tight braids. She was resting her chin on her hand and staring dreamily after the waitress. Lexa nudged Clarke.  
"Young love."  
Clarke turned to see the girl at the table, and snorted. "Not much younger than us. And plus, they're together. Harper and Zoe? Cutest couple in miles."  
Lexa looked down, smiling a little. "It's so different here. So peaceful. People think it's boring, living normally like this... but there's so much to see. To experience."  
Clarke fiddled with the corner of the menu. "Hey, want to see something cool?"  
Clarke got up and motioned for Lexa to follow her. She tripped slightly, cursing.  
"Let me get these damn shoes off."  
Clarke kicked off her black high heels, sending them skittering across the floor.  
"Much better."  
Clarke grabbed Lexa by the hand and pulled her over to the Jukebox. She slid a quarter into the machine and punched in a number quickly. From memory. The machine rattled a little. 

And then the song started. 

A trumpet, slightly grainy, began to play a sweet melody. Clarke tipped her head back and closed her eyes, swaying back and forth to the slow beat. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and soft stripes of light came through the window, shining on Clarke's calm, soft face. It was early morning, and Lexa was in a diner, watching a blond girl with no shoes sway to the rhythm of an old song as the sunlight glinted off her golden hair. And slowly, she placed her hands on Clarke's waist and began to sway with her.

"Hold me close and hold me fast

The magic spell you cast

This is La Vie En Rose. 

When you kiss me, heaven sighs

And though I close my eyes

I see La Vie En Rose.

When you press me to your heart

I'm in a world apart

A world where roses bloom

And when you speak, angels, sing  
from above

Everyday words seem

To turn into love songs

Give your heart and soul to me

And life will always be

La 

Vie

En

Rose."


	8. Jasper and Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty, my children, finally meet.

Jasper was actually, in-real-life happy. In the past week, Raven had taken him and Murphy to Mexico City, to see Aztec and Mayan ruins, and to the bustling Zocalo at night time. Murphy had taken them to a bunch of World War II monuments, which was slightly less cheery. Murphy was weirdly interested in that sort of stuff, though- not, like, the Holocaust, but military history. Jasper took Raven and Murphy to San Francisco.  
"Jasper, how can you have lived here your entire life and never have crossed the golden gate bridge?!" Raven laughed, pulling him towards the bridge walkway.   
"I dunno, it's just so...touristy."  
"Well, we're tourists, so by proxy you're a tourist now," Murphy said, shrugging.  
"That makes absolutely no sense."  
"None of this does, Jordan, has that bothered any of us before?"  
"Good point."  
By some miracle stroke of luck, the weather was perfect that day- no fog, a clear blue sky, and just the slightest breeze.   
"It isn't as nice as the pictures," Murphy complained.  
"Rude." Raven punched Murphy's arm, smirking.   
"Look!" Jasper leaned over the railing and pointed into the distance. "That's Alcatraz."  
"Shhh, we don't want a repeat of the parakeet incident," Raven said. Jasper and Raven dissolved into silent giggles while Murphy looked disgruntled.   
"It was ONE TIME!" Murphy shoved his hands in his pockets, cheeks flushing. 

Yeah, talking to two invisible people could sometimes bring around trouble. 

They came to the end of the bridge.   
"Thanks, Jasper."  
"My pleasure. See you guys tomorrow? And Murphy, I swear to god, if you randomly appear in my dorm again I will kill you."  
"Aw, you're just mad I caught you singing Beyonce songs at 2 AM."  
"Shut up, Murphy."  
"Make me, Jordan."

-

Jasper wandered by himself over to Mel's, an old fashioned American diner in the middle of San Francisco. For some reason, he had felt like he just needed to visit an old-timey diner for the past week. He opened the door and walked into the diner, which was already crammed full of people getting lunch. Only one booth was left partially open, a boy with black hair typing furiously on a laptop sitting on one side. He looked a little familiar, but Jasper couldn't remember from where. Jasper walked up to the table.  
"Is this spot free?"  
The boy glanced up distractedly. "Yeah, go for it."  
Jasper sat down, fidgiting awkwardly.   
"I'm Jasper," he blurted out suddenly.   
The boy across from him peered up through the fringe of his hair. "Monty."

Man, Monty was cute. Like, supermegaultracute. And Jasper had an annoying tendency to fall in love with anyone who was cute and showed him just the slightest bit of kindness. 

"Uh, you come here often?" Jasper asked. He then internally kicked himself for being the lamest person ever.  
"Here?" Monty looked up, really looking around, as if for the first time. "Oh. You're one of them."   
"Uh, one of what exactly?"  
Monty reached across the table and grabbed Jasper's hand, and suddenly Jasper was in a quiet, almost empty café with white walls and metal tables. And he was holding Monty's hand.  
"Wait, you're one of- you're like us?" Jasper smiled lopsidedly. "Cool. I thought it was just us three. Where are you from?"  
"Korea."   
"Well, welcome to California."  
Monty glanced down at their hands, Jasper now tightly clinging to his like a lifeline.  
"You can let go of my hand now. I mean, if you want to."   
Jasper blushed, instantly letting go of Monty's hand. His surroundings changed back to the diner. Unlike Murphy, Jasper couldn't easily switch between places, or perspectives, or whatever the hell they were called. It took quite a bit of focus and effort for him to get out of his own world and into another.   
Monty stared at Jasper. "Have I met you before?"  
"Probably. In passing. Before we knew what was going on. I mean, I still don't really know what's going on, I guess," Jasper said quickly, tripping over his words.  
Monty laughed a little at that. Suddenly, something caught his eye.  
"Is that a Jukebox?"  
"Yeah."  
"That is so weird. I just had a dream about one of those- wait a second!" Monty narrowed his eyes.  
"I remember you! You're the guy I saw when I was hacking into school files!"  
Jasper nervously fidgeted with his collar. Now he remembered where he knew Monty from. And he really, really didn't want Monty to remember as well.  
Monty continued. "Dude, you fainted, didn't you?"  
"Uh, I don't think that was me-"  
"No, no, it was." He paused, remembering when he first saw Jasper. Terrified. Yelling. Covered in bruises. A haunted look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"   
Monty asked it in such a serious, concerned tone that Jasper was actually frozen in shock for a few seconds.   
"I'm- yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? Because you looked pretty messed up-"  
"I said I was fine. Hey, let's go check out the jukebox."  
Jasper hastily stood up and walked across the diner, Monty hurrying after him.  
"Hey, check it out," Monty snorted.  
"They've got What's New Pussycat... and It's Not Unusual."  
Jasper turned slowly to Monty. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Amount: $7.00

Songs selected:

What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
It's Not Unusual   
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat  
What's New Pussycat

It was an entertaining afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy meets Bellamy and thoroughly creeps out Octavia. Jasper and Octavia talk about love.

ENGLAND

Murphy had met Octavia a couple days ago. Well, more like she had met him. Barged into his life chattering like a magpie about some sort of science-y connection he shared with her and the others he had met. Honestly, Murphy didn't care. He didn't need an explanation. Jasper, however, was willing to listen to Octavia for as long as she would talk. And that was a long, long time. Murphy eventually left them in Jasper's San Francisco dorm and wandered over to Octavia's England. He saw Octavia, sitting cross legged as if meditating on a pink yoga mat in the middle of a tiny, messily organized exercise room-slash-office. A computer was set up in the corner, several wires bunched messily on the ground. Classic rock music was blaring- Murphy searched for the name of the song in his head- Don't Stop Me Now. Queen. Good choice. 

And then Murphy saw him. 

A boy across from Octavia, not much older than Murphy, he guessed, but a shit ton more muscular. 

"Hot," Murphy commented, popping the "T."  
"What was that, Murphy?"  
And suddenly Murphy was dragged back to San Fransisco, lounging on Jasper's swivel chair.  
"I said, Jordan, it's hot. Haven't you got air conditioning here?" Murphy snorted, falling back into England. God, that jawline. That hair. Murphy bit his lip, his breathing deepening.   
"Hey."  
He nudged Octavia's meditating form with his foot. Octavia opened her eyes suddenly, looking annoyed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Who's that?" He nodded to the boy bench pressing more than Murphy weighed. He had looked up slightly at Octavia's outburst, but didn't look surprised.  
"That? That's my brother, Bellamy."  
"He's hot," Murphy commented again.   
Octavia glared at him.  
"Octavia? Is someone, uh, here right now?" Bellamy asked, racking the weight and sitting up.  
"He's just leaving," Octavia said through gritted teeth.  
Bellamy shrugged. "Okay. I've got to go to work at the bookstore soon. And, uh, hi, whoever you are."  
"Tell him I said he's hot." Murphy grinned as Octavia hit his arm.  
"Come on, at least give me his number!"  
"Get out of my house, Murphy!"   
Bellamy laughed a little at that. God, he had a nice laugh. Really low and gravely, like Murphy wished his voice sounded.   
"Hey, you want pancakes for breakfast?" Bellamy asked, getting up and walking to the door.   
"As soon as this idiot leaves."  
Murphy sighed. "Fine, fine, I'm leaving. Anyways, you're being rude I'm just trying to appreciate the art."  
"That's my brother, you dick!"

SAN FRANCISCO

There was no other way to put it- Octavia was cool. Probably the coolest person Jasper had ever been friends with, although he was sure Murphy would object to that statement. Where Jasper was scrawny, she was all lean muscles. Where Jasper was quiet, she was assertive. She knew how to make anyone and everyone smile and laugh. She was amazing. She took to hanging out in his dorm room after school almost every day, sitting cross legged on his bed and talking about everything, from her boxing competitions to her boyfriend, Lincoln, to her life at home. Jasper found out she went to a local college on a boxing scholarship, and was terrible at academic work. He found out her brother, Bellamy, worked at a bookstore and was really smart, but didn't go to college because Octavia's mother had died when she was fourteen and Bellamy became her legal guardian and dedicated himself to getting her through school.  
"I feel bad about that. I'm the dumb one, he's the smart one."  
"You're not dumb," Jasper protested.  
Octavia shrugged. "Well, I'm not smart. Bellamy was going to study some sort of history in a college in America. Couldn't go because of me."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I know it's not. That doesn't mean it doesn't suck."

Jasper found out that Bellamy actually really liked working in the small bookstore in town, and that he was taking night classes at a community college. He got A's on all of his papers. Octavia got a B on one of her papers, and he hugged her for a long, long time. Jasper found out that Octavia had ADHD and costs for medicine were difficult to pay. He found out Bellamy insisted that Octavia not get a full-week job because he wanted her to focus on her studies, even though they needed the money. Jasper found out a lot of things.

"Jasper, are you in love with someone?"  
"What? No. Not really."  
"You are. I can tell. It's my thing."  
Jasper scoffed. "Your thing?"  
Octavia rolled her eyes. "You know, like how Murphy can switch between places super easily. I can tell when people like other people. In, you know, our group. Like-"  
She concentrated. "The girl with the blond hair and the girl in the army uniform. Their feelings- can't you feel it, too?"  
Jasper shrugged. "I've only seen them in passing."  
"Yeah, but- I can just feel it. They're so in love, and they don't even know it yet."  
Jasper shook his head. "I'm not in love. I've never been in love."  
"Liar."  
"There's a difference between like and love. I've liked a lot of people. I fall in like very easily. Sometimes I fool myself into thinking it's love, but it's not. There's a difference." Jasper shrugged, looking down. It was true. He was never in love, he just fell a little bit in like with practically anyone decent he met. At least, that's what he told himself. It was just a crush, it would go away like all the others. He fell in love fast and hard and then in a month or so he figured out the person he "loved" was actually a total dick. He was more in love with the idea of love than any person. People, he just liked. A lot. All the time.   
"Bullshit. You're in love."  
Jasper rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. And who, then, am I supposed to be in love with?"  
"Monty Green."


	10. Chapter 10: ALIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look,, I know it's been like 5 months but,, here have some angst

MEXICO 

"She's coming."   
Raven blinked groggily, falling in and out of sleep.  
"She's coming." Clearer now. For a moment, Raven could make out a woman with piercing eyes and sharp cheekbones, speaking urgently to her. The woman flickered in and out of focus, like an image on a broken computer screen.  
"She's coming." Other images flashed through Raven's head, and she tossed in her bed recklessly. A blue hexagon with an infinity symbol inscribed on it. A child dying in the woman's arms, blood soaking both their clothes. An explosion, a gun, a mountain, a lever pulled-

Raven gasped awake.   
"She's coming." It echoed in her head, fading in and out in waves. She turned, already knowing someone else was present (or, at least, semi-present. Not physically present, but there). The boy sitting on top of Raven's desk nodded at her.  
"You heard the message too?"  
"If that's what that was, yeah." Raven rubbed her head, wincing. "We haven't officially met, have we?"  
"Miller."  
Raven smirked. "Ah, thank-you card guy. Monty mentioned."  
"Oh, he got my card? Did you see it? It's pretty great."  
"It was a folded piece of used binder paper with a couple misshapen hearts stapled to it."  
"As I said, pretty great. I told him I'd send him a thank you card."  
"Excuse me, but do you mind if we're serious for a moment?" It was Monty, leaning against the doorframe. "Anya's message could mean anything. Who is 'she'?"  
Miller turned, shooting a dazzling smile at Monty. "Green, how's it going? Crack any safes recently? Steal any diamonds?"  
"No, but I did have to erase a certain someone's auction trail for selling off a suspicious number of fine-cut jewels. Really, Miller? eBay? At least have some class and go Black Market."  
Miller sighed dramatically. "Okay, mom."  
Monty scowled at him. "Anyways, the message. That symbol- the blue chip with the infinity sign. Do either of you know what that is?"  
Raven nodded. "I've seen it before. I mean, it's everywhere around here. That's the symbol of this new tech company called ALIE. They just made some huge advances in affordable VR devices. But they do other stuff, too. Make everything from solar panels to coffee machines."  
Monty's eyebrows knitted together. "Why haven't I heard of them? It sounds like they're fairly well known."  
"Well, they're based in Mexico. They've got a monopoly on telecommunications that the government is too scared to break up in case the economy gets fucked. But they haven't expanded too much out of Mexico because of global regulations and competition bringing down prices."   
Miller shrugged. "So it's a slightly corrupt business. What does that have to do with us?"  
Raven pushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face. "I don't know."

SAN FRANCISCO

Jasper was definitely, one hundred percent, not in love with Monty Green. He definitely didn't have a goofy smile on his face just from remembering something Monty said. And he most certainly didn't get butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about Monty. That would be stupid. 

A smile crept back onto Jasper's face. Stupid, stupid.

Shit. It was dark out. He had stayed at the library too long. Jasper took a deep breath, quickly pulling his mail key out of his pocket and sticking it between his fingers, wrapping the lanyard attached to the makeshift weapon around his wrist. Jaw clenched, he left the library and began the long walk to his dorm.

Maybe, for once in his life, he wouldn't be unlucky. (Clarke had once told him unluckiness is what drives the plot of life forward. He didn't believe it, but apparently whatever idiot who was writing his story did.)

He was unlucky.

As he approached his dorm, his pace got faster. Soon he was jogging, then running, and he was nearly there, nearly, nearly-

And then a foot stuck out in his path. Jasper could almost see it in slow motion: his ratty converse connecting with the spotless white nike shoe, his balance failing. Jasper hit the ground hard, his palms and knees stinging from the impact. Someone roughly grabbed him by the collar and practically threw him into the alleyway- he could see his dorm window just across the way from there- slamming him against the alley wall and knocking the wind out of him. Jasper gasped for breath, choking.

"Hey, Jordan! Haven't seen your ass in a while, don't tell me you're avoiding us!" Cage's voice dripped with false sweetness in Jasper's ear, freezing Jasper in place. Raucous laughter from the senior's hangers on followed. Jasper was frozen on the spot, fists clenched and his breath coming out in short and shaking.  
"What's this?" Cage grabbed at Jasper's hand and pried the key out of it. "Hmm?"  
Jasper's eyes were impossibly wide and terrified. Cage circled him slowly, and Jasper swore he could feel the other boy's gaze raking up and down his body. Why couldn't he move. Why couldn't he MOVE.  
Cage reached out and ran his thumb over Jasper's bottom lip. Jasper was white as a sheet, trembling but frozen in place.  
"Carrying a weapon on school campus is illegal, Jordan," Cage said in a patronizing tone. "My father would not be happy to hear about this."   
His hand traveled down Jasper's throat, grasping his neck gently, almost delicately. "He might even take away your precious scholarship."  
Jasper's eyes were glassy and out of focus. He was shaking like a leaf.  
Cage smirked. "You're not going to cry, are you? You're pathetic, Jordan."  
"Punch him."  
Jasper blinked.  
"Come on! Punch him!" It was Octavia. Octavia, with her fists wrapped in bandages, wearing a tank top and running shorts. She stared at him expectantly, arms crossed.   
Suddenly, Cage pressed his body against Jasper's and Octavia and Jasper both saw red. Octavia's fist-- Jasper's fist-- Octavia's fist-- pulled back, swung forward, and connected with Cage's jaw. Cage stumbled back, cursing. Octavia raised her fists in front of her-- Jasper's-- face, jaw set and eyes cold.   
"Get him," Cage spit out, eyes narrowing. His two goons cracked their knuckles menacingly, advancing in Octavia. Jasper could see it happening, as if he were watching a movie- his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, scrambling back and watching Octavia with wide eyes. He wasn't in his body anymore. She was saving him.

Octavia ducked swiftly under the first punch and dropped to the ground, kicking one of the boy's legs out from under him.   
"Watch out!" Jasper yelled, and she turned around to see the other boy aiming a punch at her. Octavia dodged out of the way, throwing a nasty jab at the boy's side. He stumbled but swung his fist again. Octavia ducked and then kicked the boy in the chest. He fell backwards to the ground, his head hitting the street hard. Octavia turned to Cage, a murderous look in her eyes. Cage smirked, pulling out a pocket knife and flipping the blade up.   
"You'd almost think from the way you're acting that you didn't enjoy our little meetings, Jordan."  
Octavia growled, bringing her fists up but keeping one eye on the shining knife in Cage's hand. He suddenly swiped the knife at her once, twice, three times, forcing her to dodge and back up. Unlike the other two boys, it was clear Cage knew that he was doing.

But Octavia wasn't the boxing champion of the British junior division for nothing. 

A minute later, Cage had a black eye, possibly a few damaged ribs, and a broken nose. 

(Octavia let Jasper take over for the broken nose part.)

ENGLAND

"-And then she straight up just punched him in the face!"   
"Damn." Murphy glanced over at Octavia, impressed. Octavia grinned from where she was sitting on her kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth.  
"Jasper," Murphy began carefully. "Why were those guys after you in the first place? What happened with them before?"  
Jasper's gaze dropped to the floor. Silence hung heavy in the air.  
"We all know," Jasper finally said, in a flat voice. "You already know."  
Murphy did know. It was in the back of his head, a memory of Jasper's that everyone in the cluster knew, shoved deep, deep down.   
"Aren't you supposed to... I don't know, talk about it?"  
"About what? Being raped?"  
Murphy flinched at Jasper's bluntness. "Look, I'm just trying to say, we're here for you. Or whatever."  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk about it."   
Octavia and Murphy both stared helplessly at Jasper.   
Jasper stared back, eyes cold. "Don't try to make me feel better about it. I don't want to feel better about it. There's nothing to feel better about. That's what I want to feel. Nothing."  
Another silence.  
Finally, Octavia spoke up. "Go find Monty, Jasper."  
"What?"  
"I said go find Monty."  
"Why-"  
"Now."

Octavia and Murphy stood alone in the the Blake sibling's small kitchen.


	11. Guess who finally decided to fucking update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...hey kids it's me again you thought I abandoned this fic didn't you but no the bitch is back!! Kudos to a certain someone for talking me into updating and giving me the deets on Australia 
> 
> Hint hint comments make me update faster
> 
> Here's the work I mentioned (yes I did research for this goddamn chapter):  
> http://publicdelivery.org/tag/brisbane-gallery-of-modern-art/

WASHINGTON, DC

Being off duty was unsettling. Being back here- in normal civilian life- was unsettling. Lexa felt uncomfortable out of uniform, unfamiliar with the world around her. A black leather jacket and tight jeans replaced her usual clothing. She still wore the same intense expression, mouth curved in a pensive frown and eyes piercing and alert.   
"You look badass." Someone fell in step beside Lexa. A boy with stingy hair and shifty eyes.   
"You're another visitor," Lexa replied without missing a beat. "Like Clarke."  
"Name's Murphy, nice to meet you too. You know, it was hard to get to you, compared to the others."  
Lexa kept walking at a swift pace. "Really? I found it easy to find all of you."  
Murphy tripped over his feet. "Wait, what? I haven't met you before- I mean, I could sense you, but I've never seen you before, like this."  
Lexa shrugged. "I could see you all. Octavia, Jasper, Raven, Miller, Clarke, Monty...and you."  
Murphy shook his head. "No, we would have seen you. This thing is supposed to go both ways."  
"Do you even know what this thing is, Murphy?"  
Murphy fell silent.  
"I choose who gets to be in my head, Murphy, not you." Lexa tossed her hair behind her shoulder and turned sharply into a coffee shop. 

GERMANY

Murphy blinked. Well, that hadn't happened before. One moment, walking next to Lexa in the streets of DC, the next forced out of her head and back into his own. He scowled.   
"Clarke!"   
In Australia, Clarke Griffin groaned and dropped her paintbrush into a jar of water, the green paint swirling off in Misty clouds.   
"Murphy, what is it now? Don't you have a life, or do you just spend all day annoying us in ours."  
Murphy pouted. "First of all, that was rude and offensive, so jot that down. Second of all, your girlfriend's mean."  
"She's not my girlfriend! We just kiss a lot and sometimes I take her to movies and... Okay, yeah." Clarke rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile.   
Murphy stared at Clarke's canvas. Grey-silver skyscrapers poked through canopies of green trees, the buildings cracked and covered in vines.   
"You know, it's kinda weird. You and her... You haven't even met each other in real life." Murphy shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
Clarke snorted. "Not as weird as you creeping on Octavia's brother!"  
"Hey now, Bellamy is hot. And he likes animals and books. And being shirtless."   
Clarke picked up her paintbrush again, dipping it in a dark purple and adding to the color-streaked sky.  
"Stop being a nuisance and help Raven research ALIE for once."  
Murphy groaned. They were getting nowhere with researching the Mexican tech company. Raven kept insisting it was important, that the vision they all had must mean something bad was coming, but Murphy didn't buy it. And if something bad did come, he's survive it. Anyways, Monty was more helpful in that field, with his hacking prowess. Murphy was just a useless asshole and he'd like to stay that way, thank you very much.  
"Clarke, how could Lexa prevent me from visiting her? No one else can do that."  
Clarke shrugged. "She's got more control than all of us."  
"Then why'd she let me visit her in the first place?"

SOUTH KOREA

"Monty?" Jasper stood in the doorway of Monty's room, looking hesitant and miserable.  
"Hey, Jas." Monty got up from his desk, quickly closing his laptop.

The difference between Jasper and Monty's rooms couldn't have been more pronounced. Monty's room had blank, white walls while Jasper's were covered in band and movie posters. Jasper had tacky glow-in-the-dark stars glued to his ceiling and textbooks stacked on every surface, while Monty's plain desk had nothing but his laptop and a blindingly bright desk lamp. 

Monty sat down on his bed, legs crossed, and motioned for Jasper to sit across from him on top of the bright orange blanket covering the bed. Jasper mirrored Monty, crossing his legs and rocking back and forth slightly. His head was ducked down, his messy hair obscuring his eyes.  
"Jas, everything alright?" Monty asked cautiously.  
Jasper's shoulders started shaking slightly. Monty reached out to him, taking Jasper's hands in his own and leaning forward slightly to rest his forehead against Jasper's.  
"I'm not," Jasper whispered hoarsely. "I'm not okay, am I?"   
His breath started to quicken into short, sharp gasps.  
"Hey, hey, Jas-" Monty leaned back against the wall and pulled Jasper towards him, turning him so that he was curled against Monty on the bed, his head resting on Monty's chest.   
"Breath with me." Monty took slow, exaggerated breaths, quietly playing with Jasper's hair with one hand. Jasper's breathing evened out slightly, his breaths becoming deeper and syncing with Monty's.  
"You're okay. You're okay. You're here."  
Jasper's fingers played with the hem of Monty's shirt, twisting the fabric back and forth.  
"I relive what happened. Every. Single. Day," Jasper said in a flat voice.   
"I was at a party. First damn party I went to in college, and of course I get drugged."   
Monty was wrenched into Jasper's memory.  
"Here, take this, it'll help you relax." An older students with brown hair shoved a tiny white pill in Jasper's face. Cage, Jasper's memory provided. Jasper turned his head away, backing up slightly.   
"No, thanks."  
"What, really? Don't do drugs?"  
Jasper snorted. "No, I don't do other people's drugs. You bought that off my competition is more likely, man."  
Cage smiled. Like a shark. "Live a little, sweetheart."  
Jasper shook his head. "I said no."  
Cage shrugged. "You sure you don't want this? More for me then, I guess."  
He popped the pill in his mouth. Then, suddenly, he grabbed Jasper and kissed him forcefully. Jasper opened his mouth, trying to protest, and felt Cage's tongue force the pill into his mouth. He tried to break away but Kane grabbed him by the arm and put his hand over Jasper's mouth, forcing him against the wall. Jasper struggled, pushing Cage's arm away and slipping out of his grip to run for the bathroom.   
"Did you swallow it?" Cage called, following Jasper into the bathroom and watching as he desperately flushed out his mouth with water.  
"You did!" Cage laughed as Jasper started losing the ability to stand up.  
"I got you." Cage grabbed Jasper around the waist as the younger boy fell limp.   
"Let me go," Jasper growled through gritted teeth, held firmly against Cage's chest. Cage tipped Jasper's head to the side, biting anything-but-playfully at Jasper's neck. Jasper would have shivered if his body was working.   
"Nah, a hot piece of freshman ass? I just want to give you a good time at this party. A proper welcome to this school."  
The muscles in Jasper's jaw went slack and he couldn't even call for help as Cage dragged him up to a dirty, dim room upstairs and threw his limp body onto the bed. He wondered if anyone would have even listened. 

"Holy shit, Jasper."  
"Mmm. Yup. That happened."  
Monty held Jasper quietly a little longer, neither of them saying anything. Monty never wanted to let him go.

MEXICO

God damn it. If Raven never heard from Finn Collins again it would be too soon. It started out well. He was sweet, he was cute, he was a little badass and just enough of a mysterious tortured artist for Raven to be interested. Then he took the fall for her for something stupid, just young enough that he got off lightly while she would have gone to jail. And then she became tied to him. Obligated.

Which is why she was still agreeing to go on a date with a boy that had cheated on her. Twice. 

"Raven, I know I've messed up I'm the past..."  
"You've way beyond messed up, Finn." Raven reached over to turn up the radio in Finn's car. Finn's car which she fixed. Finn turned the radio off. This was his idea of romantic. Takeout food in his car, watching the stars from the top of a hill. 

It might have been romantic with someone else.

"Raven-" Finn lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I was stupid and I wasn't ready for this, but I am now, I swear."  
"Punch him." That was Octavia. In the back seat, eating fries and watching like Raven's life was a movie. Wasn't that-  
"Yeah, he's a dick."   
-Murphy's job? Yeah, of course. Raven turned and glared at both of them.   
"You don't owe him shit, dump him." Miller.   
"I don't need this right now," Raven muttered. Finn sighed, exasperated.  
"But I do, Raven! I need you!"  
"He didn't need you a couple weeks ago when he was totally getting it on with that barista!" Octavia called, through a mouthful of fries.  
"You don't owe him another chance," Miller added.  
Murphy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're way too chivalrous, Reyes. Let the honor code die."  
Raven pressed her hand to her head. She hated this. Hated the voices, all of them almost constantly in her head as she researched more and more into ALIE, hated Finn even though she knew he did really love her, he just was too immature for a real relationship. 

"I can't do this anymore, Finn. It's over."

The cheers from the backseat made Raven crack just a tiny smile. "If only I could break up from you guys," she muttered to the back seat, but her affectionate tones bled right through the sarcasm. 

AUSTRALIA 

On the weekend Clarke insisted on dragging everyone, yes everyone, to the Gallery of Modern Art. Because, according to her, "all of you are uncultured and it's about time we had some team bonding."  
"Isn't modern art all, like, dumb paintings of squares?" Clarke could almost hear Murphy's eyes rolling.  
"Squares with deeper meanings that your pea brain could never understand, Murphy," Clarke shot back, earning a chorus of laughter from Raven and Miller.  
Murphy let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Fine, lead on, tour guide Griffin." 

The Gallery of Modern Art was only a half an hour's drive from Clarke's flat in the nearby town. Part of the perks of going to a nursing school near Brisbane- the art museum she had only occasionally been able to visit as a child was now practically her weekend hangout spot. 

Octavia sighed, head swiveling left to right as they entered the first exhibition hall. "Bell would love this. He's always trying to drag me into this sort of stuff."  
Lexa quietly walked next to Clarke, watching Jasper and Monty walk ahead of the group together, their shoulders bumping every few steps. They had become quite inseparable. 

Clarke leaned over to Lexa. "A few years ago they had a really amazing work here. Wateringhole by Cai Guo-Qiang."  
Her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered the installation. Replicas of animals from all over the world- giraffes, horses, tigers- all drinking from the same eerily smooth, glassy replica of a pond. Lexa saw the pond through Clarke's eyes. She nodded. "You loved it because it was us."  
Clarke smiled slightly. "I didn't even know there would be- that I would be- an us back then."  
They looked around, at Raven and Murphy and Jasper and Monty and Miller and Octavia, wandering the Australian museum from all around the world.  
"We've always been meant to be connected, Clarke."


	12. Domestic Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a test or an SOS! I'm actually back to writing this fic and want to give it the conclusion it deserves. Expect updates. In the meantime, here's some lovely Clexa fluff as per popular demand. The song is "Cannibal Queen" by Miniature Tigers and YES you should listen to it while reading!

AUSTRALIA

_This is not a test or an SOS_

Clarke’s painting room was just like Clarke, Lexa thought. Hilariously, her “painting studio,” as she called it, was the room meant to be her bedroom in her tiny apartment. The walls were covered in sketches- Lexa still blushed every time she entered the room and saw her own face and body drawn countless times by Clarke’s hand. Bottles of paint lined the window sill, jars of brushes and stacks of canvases covered the desk.

_I’m no longer on a quest to get girls undressed_

The others were there, too- Jasper with his head on Monty’s shoulder, Octavia laughing with her brother in a messy kitchen, Raven sitting cross-legged on the hood of an old car, laptop in hand. Murphy’s scowl, Miller’s smirk. And Lexa’s everything- her smile, her frown, her tattoos, her life.

_I search through their hearts and no treasure was found_

_I’m so lucky this one lets dogs hang around_

A smile crept across Lexa’s face at the absolute golden perfection of the moment. Clarke, worrying her lip, carefully picked out the details of a painting, this time of Octavia looking up in awe at the towering redwoods of the John Muir Woods (Courtesy of Jasper). A smear of blue paint decorated Clarke’s cheek. Sunlight streamed through the window, painting golden stripes across the room. Lexa swayed back and forth to the soft music, a song she had never heard before yet knew like the back of her hand.

_I thought that no good dirty cheats had drove me insane_

_I had finally given up on love and romance If I laid down the sword,_

_I'm giving my innocence_

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, singing the lyrics into her ear in a low, raspy voice.

_Comin' for your heart like a cannibal_

Clarke laughed, putting down her paintbrush and turning around.

_Oh, she lets me right in and I fed 'til I'm full_

_If something goes wrong, I'm accountable_

Clarke draped her arms over Lexa’s shoulders, singing the lyrics with her.

_Oh, a life without her is no life at all_

_I la la la la la_

They rested their foreheads against each other’s.

_la_

In that moment

_la_

their entire world

_la_

fit inside of a paint-splattered room.

_love you, cannibal queen._


End file.
